coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fayne Pfohl
'Early Life' Growing Up Fayne didn't fit in and she didn't care. She just brushed it off and lived her life. When she got out of collage she wanted to get into wrestling but couldn't decide since both Carrie Wilson and Katie Borden approached her needing help with their respective companies but in the end Fayne Chose TNA because she felt like she had to teach everyone that Katie, Sting and Dixie were in charge. 'Wrestling Career' Fayne debuted for TNA at their Turning Point Pay Per View when the lights went out after Gail Kim won the Knockouts Title. When they came back on Fayne was in the ring and scared Gail, Karen Jarrett, Madison Rayne and Chloe Simmons with her size. After that Co VP Of the Knockouts Lacey Hellwig came out and made Gail defend her title against Fayne. In the match Fayne used her Fayne's Reign move to beat Gail and win the Knockouts title on her first night there. The following Thursday Fayne and Lacey defeated Mexican America to win the TNA World Tag Team Champions. After that they announced that they along with Katie Borden are the Hellraiser Angels and that they would defend the titles under the 'Free Bird' Rule. At Genesis her along with Lacey turned heel on Katie after costing her the X Division title. After the match Fayne hit Katie with Fayne's Reign. Later on she retained her Knockouts title against Mickie James and retained the tag team titles with Lacey. Recently Fayne and Lacey have been the Valet's of Bobby Roode. They are set to face Ivory Williams and Kasey Wilson at Victory Road for the TNA Tag Team Championships and she is set to defend the TNA Knockout Title against Ally Covell as well. At Victory Road Fayne lost the Knockouts title and the Tag team titles. On the May 24th Edition of Impact Wrestling Fayne and Lacey teamed up to take on ODB and Eric Young and won. It was later announced that they would take the two on for the Knockouts Tag team championships on the first live Impact. Later that night she competed in the second Gut Check segment against newcomer Maddie Gerdelman and lost. 'Personal Life' Fayne is the younger sister of Lex Luger and has learned alot from him. She is also close friends with Katie Borden and Carrie Wilson 'Finishing Moves' *Rebel Pack (Argentine Backbreaker Rack) *Fayne's Reign (Atomic Drop) *Hell Yeah (One Handed Bulldog) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Hellraiser Angels (With Katie and Lacey) *Possible tag team with Shiloh Brookshaw, Traci Brooks, Aerlyn Seanoa and Lacey 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time TNA Knockout Champion *1 Time TNA World Tag Team Champion (With Lacey) 'Entrance Music' (All Her Themes Start with her doing an Evil Laugh like Kharma except the Hellraiser Angels Themes) *Hell Yeah by Rev Theory (Singles Theme 1) *Enemy Within by Rev Theory (Singles Theme 2) *Drag Me To Hell by Theory Of A Deadman (Singles Theme 3) *Fully Alive by Flyleaf (Hellraiser Angels Theme 1) *Boom by P.O.D. (Hellraiser Angels Theme 2) Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's